1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a jacket having features useful for participating in a sport while wearing the jacket.
2. Background Art
During inclement weather, such as when it is rainy or windy, athletes participating in outdoor sports, such as golf often wear a jacket for protection. However, such jackets are often uncomfortable and restrict the movement of the wearer while participating in a sport. For example, golfers bend over slightly when putting the ball and this exposes the neck to rain such that the neck gets wet and rain drips down the back. While jackets often have hoods, which would protect the neck from rain when bending over, golfers cannot wear a hood while hitting the ball because it obstructs their view. Also, when a jacket is wet the shoulder region becomes slick and shoulder straps attached to various articles, such as a golf bag, easily slip of the wearer's shoulder.
An additional problem with such jackets is the tendency for the jacket to “bunch-up” along the sleeves or body of the jacket. The bunching of excess material is unsightly and may restrict movement of the wearer, such as when the wearer is swinging an object or throwing an object. Golfers also extend their arms when swinging and putting, which can cause the wrist openings of the sleeves of a conventional jacket to creep up along the forearm and expose the wrists to the elements.
The jacket of the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned problems.